As people's living standards improve, mobile terminals have become indispensable in users' daily lives.
To protect users' privacies and secure user account information, mobile terminals typically require a user to unlock the device before normal use. For example, a user may turn on a mobile terminal's screen through a power button, bring up an unlocking interface, and then input an unlocking password or gesture through the unlocking interface to unlock the mobile terminal.